Talk:Campbell Saunders/@comment-24003638-20131003083125/@comment-24007442-20131004013402
I honestly do not care for your over zealous stupidity in simply saying someone took the cowards way by commiting suicide. I am merely here to put an end to your incredibly arrogant argument, as three-four have told you that your comment was disrespectful and simply idiotic, but you choose to carry on a defense over it. Sooooo here it is the fact is depression IS a mental disease; more like a form of dimentia rather than a mental imbalance but no matter the way you look at it it is still a disease like no other. How could such a young kid be a coward for killing himself when adults kill themselves EVERYDAY over deep depression. A kid who at that was far away from family fuck friends because simply friends do not mean shit! since everything is so simple in your simple little narrow mind. See the truth is you are in fact narrow minded. If a blind person killed themself because they are tired of not seeing would you thn see a reaon behind it or would you still foolishly believe that it was a coward's way out, there is no cure for blindness. Another example that should make you understand better, a person who suffers from mental retardation, sickle cell, advanced autism acts noticably different lashing out inhuge fits of rage, incomparable acts of joy and fun such as dispersing loud and what might seem like obnoxious yelps, and lack of a sense of personal space and public etiquette, is that person in your definition just an asshole since they can not attempt to control their illness or does that get a pass from you?? Depression is a constant fight with yourself to want to feel better but simply not being able to. Did you ever stop and think maybe he didn't ask for help because every peice of advice people gave to him NEVER helped or was that another fact your narrow mind ignored???? His illness is in the range of mental retardations, where as they cannot control the urge to act in the ways they through a brain or cell deformity and Cam could not control to want to end his life through a mental deformity or reminder of how he sucks. Have never had anyone tell you you cant do something? Well imagine it following you and slapping you in your stupid little head all day, are you so strong that you could ignore your own thoughts of what you should do and what you shouldnt't in other words what you think is right and what is wrong. Keep in mind you will ALWAYS do what you think is right despite how you feel about your decision because you would not make any decision without feeling it was right. Maybe he thought it was right to kill himself. To end this, Depression is a WORLDWIDE disease, and the fact is people die from it everyday actually every three hours or so, be mindful of how you speak and be enlightened on how you think, because the next time you quit a game, a paper, a job, making a sandwich, working out because you're tired REMEMBER you are taking the COWARD'S way out on the most simplest of things in your life. YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE.